


Baby, it's cold outside!

by Moony221B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Remadora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony221B/pseuds/Moony221B
Summary: Baby, it's cold outside...Remadora oneshot
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Baby, it's cold outside!

Christmas Eve was approaching in a hurry, but the atmosphere was not at all good. Arthur was still in St. Mungo's, and everyone in the Order, even Mad-Eye, and with the exception of Snape, prayed that he would return home until Christmas.  
The little flirtations between Remus and Tonks had been escalated at this point. They were doing things with each other now that they never imagined doing with anyone else.  
A kiss on the cheek when they saw each other, a kiss on the forehead when they said goodbye, holding hands to appear, whispering during meetings and little innocent touches under the table when the others were distracted.

The Christmas tree was ready at 12 Grimmauld Place, with only two people in front of it: Remus and Tonks.

"Even here there is already a Christmas tree, I can't believe it."  
"Don't push yourself, I'm sure you hardly have time for a shower" said Remus wrinkling his nose.  
"Are you implying that I stink, Remus Lupin? That is unkind of you."  
"Such words have never come from my mouth, Nymphadora".

When had it stopped bothering her that Remus would call her that?

"Idiot".  
"This idiot is willing to help you with your tree, if you want."  
"Really?"  
"Of course, tomorrow is your day off, isn't it?"  
"Yes, but answer me something, should I be concerned about the fact that you know my schedule?"  
"I think you should take it as a compliment."

Remus knocked on her door at six o'clock the other day, he had a layer of snow on his head.

"Good afternoon, Tonks".  
"Wotcher! Come in, you have a red nose" and lips, Tonks thought, but she didn't dare to say it, "You didn't have to come, I heard about the storm."  
"The advantage of being a wizard is that I can apparate. Also a storm can't stop me when I want to see you."

Tonks knew right away that that escaped his mouth, because a shade of pink crept up his cheeks.

"Did you make hot chocolate?" he was quick to say.  
"Oh yeah! With marshmallows, serve it while I get everything out of the boxes".

Tonks pointed to the boxes in front of the small fireplace in her house, which were all labeled. Tonks could be very organized if she put a bit effort in it.  
Remus was surprised when he found out where the cups were, and which one she always chose. How many times had he come to Tonks’ house?

When Remus appeared again a small mess was in front of him, christmas lights, a buildable tree, spheres of many colors and of different sizes.  
Remus couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun putting up a tree. They put the radio on, so that the Christmas songs could accompany them. They broke only two spheres, and the only thing remaining was to put the star on the top.

"Remus ... you, do you want to put the star on?"  
"No, no, I would like to, but it's something you have to do."  
"Hmm, I can't reach the top" she said with a little blush on his cheeks.  
It was true, the Christmas tree was bigger than Remus, that meant it was so much bigger than Tonks.

"I ... I can lift you up... Or bring you a chair! A chair will work, yes, I'll go get it."

Remus dug his hands into his pockets and turned on his heel to go to the kitchen, but Tonks's sweet, tender voice stopped him.

"Can you just lift me up?"

Remus stopped, thanking him for having his back to her because he could feel the color on his cheeks. Apparently he also forgot how to speak, so he just nodded with his eyes on the ground.  
Tonks took the gold star in her hands and stood next to the tree.  
Remus walked up to her again, begging Godric that Tonks won't hear his heart wanting to escape his chest, nor how erratic his breathing was.  
He bent down a little, and he wrapped his arms around Tonks's knees. He had to say something, tell her that he was going to pick her up, or anything. But he was too nervous, he even scolded himself for how silly he was feeling.

"Are you ready?"  
"Yes, I already have the star" Tonks replied with a hand on Remus's shoulder.

Then Remus picked her up, a nervous laugh came out of her as she put the star on. But Remus didn't put her down.

"Is it straight?"  
"No," he answered against Tonks's stomach, "leans to the left."  
"And now?"  
"Perfect".

Remus didn't put her on the ground, but loosened his grip so that Tonks slid into his arms until she touched the ground with her feet. 

"Thank you".  
"It is a pleasure".

They had already put the tree, what else?

"Well" Remus said looking Tonks straight in the eye, "I think it's time to go."  
"Remus, it's cold outside".

Remus looked at the window. The weather turned into a big storm, but he couldn't stay there. He didn't have so much self-control, and he had been fighting for a long time with the urge to kiss Tonks.

"This evening has been so very nice."  
"Remus, it's cold outside" Tonks was approaching him, with a smile that made Remus smile as he spoke.  
"Sirius will start to worry"  
"What's your hurry? It's cold outside."  
"But maybe just for a half cup of that hot chocolate."  
"I've been waiting all afternoon for you to say that..."  
"But if I stay the neighbors might think..." neither of them stopped smiling as they stared at each other.  
"It's cold outside, besides, what about that chocolate?"  
"I should say no, no, no thank you very much, no".  
"Mind if I moving closer?"

But Remus didn't answer, on the contrary he approached before she did.

"I really can't stay, Molly will be suspicious"  
"Look out the window at that storm"  
"The mind of twins is vicious."  
"But you'll freeze out there" Tonks put her hands on his shoulders down into Remus's hands.  
"I'm thrilled when you touch my hands, I really can't stay. "  
"If you catch pneumonia and die..."

Now the two of them were looking at each other's lips and Remus, an expert in breaking those moments, began to laugh, distancing a bit.

"Baby, it's cold outside."  
"It's what I've been telling you all afternoon, sweetheart!"  
"I was referring to the song."

Remus pointed to the radio still playing in the corner.


End file.
